


Punishment for Pup

by VenusLorenz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Denial, Dom is referred to as Mommy, Edging, F/F, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Petplay, Punishment, Spanking, Sub is referred to as Pup, Subspace, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLorenz/pseuds/VenusLorenz
Summary: To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Mommy was home early, which would normally be a good thing. Except that she had left her toys on the ground instead of putting them away like she was supposed to. She had thought she had more time but well… clearly not.
Relationships: Dom/Sub - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 103





	Punishment for Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a commission, hope you enjoy it!

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Mommy was home early, which would normally be a good thing. Except that she had left her toys on the ground instead of putting them away like she was supposed to. She had thought she had more time but well… clearly not.

As Mommy swept into the room, Pup felt her heart flutter with anticipation. Her gaze flicked around the room, a look of disappointment slowly dawning on her face. Pup forced herself not to look away with shame, simply keeping her eyes on Mommy.

Finally Mommy looked at her, eyebrow raising in preparation for Pup’s excuses. “What’s the matter? Don’t you remember Mommy’s rules? Or are too much of a dumb pup to do as your told?” Pup shuddered at her condescending tone. So it was going to be that kind of day. Pup couldn’t deny the swell of excitement and arousal as Mommy degraded her. “I-I’m a dumb pup, Mommy.” She responded, glancing down at the floor.

She listened intently as Mommy moved across the room, stopping at their toy shelf. She couldn’t help but look up as she heard Mommy grab something, and couldn’t help but be turned on at the sight of her holding a paddle. She forced herself not to press her legs tighter together as the blood rushed to her privates.

Mommy approached with long strides before sitting cross-legged on the ground. Pup may have been disobedient today, but she didn’t plan on being bratty. She moved into position obediently, situating herself in Mommy’s lap with her ass in the air. She let out a surprised gasp as the first hit connected, whimpering slightly as Mommy began to speak.

“Bad dog,” she growled, spanking again and again, “dumb pup.” Pup let out a moan, knowing her face was absolutely red from the degradation. Mommy chuckled as she moaned, a smack connecting with her thigh. “You’re getting horny from being punished? How cute. Not to mention pathetic.” She nodded in agreement, not exactly trusting herself to speak in that moment.

Suddenly, she picked up speed. Pup almost couldn’t keep track as the hits landed, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she whimpered needily. When Mommy stopped, she was panting from the pain and pleasure. She almost asked Mommy to keep going, but she obediently kept her mouth shut and waited for the next command.

Pup adored the spankings of course, but she trusted Mommy implicitly. Whatever was coming next, she knew she’d enjoy it just as much as the impact play. Mommy began to shift and Pup was quick to get off her lap. “Bed, now.” Mommy commanded, and Pup moved onto the bed, wincing a bit as her sore backside met the sheets. She had to force herself not to touch as Mommy walked back over to the toy shelf.

Mommy returned the paddle to the shelf before grabbing the wand, moving quickly back to Pup’s side. “Spread.” She commanded simply, but Pup knew what she was asking. She spread her legs and Mommy pressed the wand to her privates threateningly. “Keep your legs open.” She ordered, and Pup nodded to show that she heard and understood the order.

Mommy turned it to a low setting to start, teasing Pup gently. Pup whined, forcing herself to stay still as she moved the wand around her privates, pressing it against the most sensitive areas. “You’re doing well so far.” Mommy mentioned with a nod of approval.

Pup whimpered, concentrating on keeping her legs open. “Thank you for the punishment, Mommy.” She gasped, forcing herself to focus and not lose herself in the haze of pleasure. Mommy smiled, chuckling at the desperation in her tone. “You’re welcome, pup.”

She suddenly turned it up to the next setting, surprising the Pup who gasped, legs almost closing before she regained control. Mommy chuckled as she gripped Pup’s thigh and continued, teasing her thoroughly.

Pup shook with arousal, very needy from the ministrations. Mommy spoke up suddenly, snapping her out of her daze, “You’re not allowed to cum without permission. Wait for me to give the go ahead.” Pup registered the words and forced herself to concentrate on keeping her legs open and not cumming.

Mommy turned up the wand to the highest setting, and Pup’s self-control snapped. With a yelp, her legs slammed shut from the sudden wave of pleasure. Mommy’s grip tightened, forcing her legs back open with a disapproving growl. “You’re mine to play with. Don’t disobey me.” For what it’s worth, she was ashamed that she had disobeyed. But her control was slipping with every passing moment.

She was slipping into subspace, that much was for certain. Mommy exerted her control so effortlessly, it was dizzying the way she dominated her easily. Pup was trying not to cum but she was so desperate, so needy. At least until Mommy turned the wand off, causing Pup to cry out in frustration. “You disobeyed me by closing your legs. I gave you a direct order and you didn’t follow it. So we start over.”

Mommy was relentless with her punishment today, and that turned her on even more. Mommy was so powerful as she commanded Pup’s body to her will. She was almost certain that if she turned her mind off and let her body do the work, it would follow Mommy’s whim without a second thought.

Mommy began on the lowest setting once more, Pup’s legs trembling from the swell of neediness. Mommy pretended not to hear Pup’s desperate pants and whines as her eyes slammed shut, forcing herself to focus on the directions she was given and not the overwhelming sensation of Mommy using her.

Mommy almost seemed to have mercy on her as she turned the setting up again, to the medium vibrations that Pup loved so much. She leaned into the feeling, but her mind was repeating a mantra so that they wouldn’t have to start over. Keep your legs open, keep your legs open, keepyourlegsopen…

Before long, the wand was back on its max setting. She let out a keening cry, tumbling headfirst into subspace as Mommy effortlessly controlled her pleasure. She belonged to Mommy, she could only cum when she was given permission and she could only do what she was told. That was what she was here for, to be an obedient little pup for Mommy. 

Mommy noticed her pup slide into subspace, and murmured praise encouragingly. “That’s a good pup. Look at you, so beautiful like this. So pretty in your submission, so desperate to be controlled.” It was true. It was all true. She couldn’t seem to form the words but Mommy seemed to know what she was thinking. But that was all well and good for her, thinking was too much effort anyways. 

She was so desperate, so lost in the sea of pleasure that she almost didn’t hear Mommy give her permission to cum. But luckily some distant part of her brain heard her, and her body reacted before her mind caught up with the words. She came hard, harder than she’d cum in a long time.

She flopped against the sheets when she finished, brain threatening to shut off from the explosion of pleasure. She forced herself to stay awake as Mommy stood to put the toys away, moving quickly to each part of the room. She even picked up the toys that Pup had left on the floor, placing them in the bin with care.

Mommy returned just as quickly as she had left, and began using a wet washcloth to clean her face. Her exhausted brain tried to figure out just when she had had time to go wet a washcloth, until she realized that she was simply too tired to think about anything.

Mommy then moved the washcloth down to her privates, cleaning with care. She was gentle, which was good because it was very sensitive down there at the moment. “You’re such a cutie, look at the mess you made.” She cooed, and Pup felt herself blush. “Don’t worry,” Mommy added as an afterthought, “I think it’s cute how needy you were for me.” She finished up quickly, placing the washcloth on the bedside table, out of the way.

Finally, Mommy turned out the lights and climbed into bed, pulling her close. “You did very good today.” Mommy assured her. Pup couldn’t help but ask, “Are you really mad at me?” Mommy was quick to reassure her, pulling her closer, “Of course not, pup. We were only playing, you see? You’re my good little puppy and I’m very proud of you.”

They began to drift off to sleep, holding each other close. This was what it was all about, in the end. They had each other, and that was an amazing feeling. She could rely on Mommy to take care of her and give her what she needed. Pup couldn’t help the satisfied smile as she finally gave into the exhaustion, feeling warm and loved as Mommy held her like she was the most important person in the world.


End file.
